zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Spell nomenclature
Stems -'Za'-: This is a stem that means the spell will involve lightning. It is the trademark stem of Gash Bell and his brother Zeon. (Examples: Zakeru, Rauzaruku, Zaguruzemu) -'Gi'-: This is a stem that means the spell will involve ice. (Examples: Gikoru, Sukeipu Gishirudo, Ragikoru Fangu) -'Do'-: Means the spell will involve some sort of assist or transformation, usually an armor. (Examples: Doruku, Shudoruku, Giodoruku) -'Gura-/Rei'-: This is a stem that means the spell will involve gravity. It is the trademark stem of Brago. His "Reisu" spells usually involve gravity compressed into an attack. While his Gurabirei spells involve a smashing force of gravity. (Examples: Reisu, Gurabirei, Dioga Gurabidon) -'Keru'-: This is a stem that normally means the spell is the first spell, and it will normally cover a wide area. (Examples: Zakeru, Jikeru, Mikeru) -'Amu'-: Perahps one of the most common stems. It means the spell will involve the arm. In the English Dub, it is called "Arm", "Am", and sometimes its original name "Amu". (Examples: Amuruku, Amu Ra Zoruku, Amu Guranaguru) -'Ju-': Means the spell will involve plants. (Examples: Juron, Raajia Jugaro, Juruku) -'Ze'-: Means the spell involves some kind of manipulation, usually involving a weapon that is hidden in the body. (Examples: Zeruku, Zeberuon, Zegaru) -'Uigaru'-: Means the spell will involve wind. In the English Dub, it is called "Wigar". (Examples: Uigaru, Oru Uigaru, Uigaru Fanon) -'Jikiru': Another stem for wind spells. It is the trademark stem of Hyde. In the English Dub, it is "Jikir". -'Guran'-: Means the spell will involve earth. In the English Dub, it is called "Ground". (Examples: Gurandamu, Gurangarugo, Guranbaison) -'Kurei'-: Means the spell will involve clay. In the English Dub, it is called "Clay". (Examples: Kureishiru, Kureido) -'Po'-: Means the spell will involve transformation or illusion. It is the trademark stem of Kyanchome. (Examples: Poruku, Dika Poruku, Fou Supuporuku) -'Buru'-: Means the spell will involve cloning or splitting. (Examples: Dima Buruku, Rei Buruku, Koburuku) -'Bira'-: Means the spell will involve lasers. (Examples: Biraitsu, Ganzu Biraitsu, Daibara Biranga) -'Ga/Garan'-: Means the spell will involve metal, usually with spikes. (Examples: Garon, Eijasu Garon, Gigano Garanzu) -'Se-/-Sai'-: It is the trademark stem of Tia. "Se" usually means a useful shield spell, while "Sai" is an attack or a healing spell. (Examples: Saisu, Ma Seshirudo, Saifojio) -'Mikeru'-: Means the spell will involve music. It is the trademark stem of Yopopo. (Examples: Mikeru, Doremikeru) -'Emeru-/-Emuru-/Em'-: Means the spell will involve strengthening a part of the body with fire. In the English Dub, it is called "Emr" or "Emur" (Examples: Emeruron, Dioemuru Shudoruku, Emuru Akusu) -'Radomu/-Radom-/-Rado'-: Means the spell will involve explosions. It is the trademark stem of Zofis. In the English Dub, it is called "Radom". (Examples: Radomu, Teoradomu, Rondo Radomu) -'Rigu'-: Means the spell will involve ropes or chains. It is the trademark stem of Ropes. (Examples: Riguron, Dino Rigunoon, Rigurosen) -'Jio'-: Usually means the spell will involve healing or protection. (Examples: Saifojio, Jioruku, Shin Raifojio) -'Joboido'-: Means the spell will involve acid. It is the the trademark stem of Papipurio. (Examples: Joboido, Gigano Joboido, Dioga Joboido) -'Rakeru'-: Means the spell will involve a strong, but slow-moving orb. It is the strademark stem of Zoboron. (Examples: Dokurakeru, Oru Dogurakeru) -'Bauren'-: Means the spell will involve the fist. It is the trademark stem of Wonlei. In the English Dub, it is called "Boren". (Examples: Bauren, Ganzu Bauren, Raou Dibauren) '-Zonisu'-: Means the spell will involve cyclone-like lasers. It is the trademark stem of Vincent Bali. In the English Dub, it is called "Zonis". (Examples: Zonisu, Garuzonisu, Doruzonisu) -'Aku'-: Means the spell will involve water. It is the trademark stem of Patie. (Examples: Akuru, Aku Supureido, Oruda Akuron) -'Nyuru'-: Means the spell will involve slime or bubbles. It is the trademark stem of Pyonko. (Examples: Gigaroro Nyururuku, Raajia Nyurusen, Gigano Nyushirudo) -'Robo'-: Means the spell will involve robotics. It is the trademark stem of Coral Q. (Examples: Roboruku, Bizamu Roboruga, Ganzirudo Roburon) -'Naguru'-: Means the spell will involve an increase in power and speed. It is the trademark stem of Ted. In the English Dub, it is called "Nagur" (Examples: Doraguna Naguru, Sekan Naguru, Saazu Naguru) -'Soru'-: Means the spell will involve the sword. Although used by other Mamono, it is the trademark stem of Earth. (Examples: Jyan Ji Sorudo, Barabosu Sorudon, Gyan Bagyamu Sorudon) -'Aborodio'-: Means the spell will involve claws. It is the trademark stem of Rein. (Examples: Aborodio, Aagasu Aborodio, Garubadosu Aborodio) -'Ragyuu'-: Means the spell will involve wings. It is the trademark stem of Rodeaux. In the English Dub, it is called "Ragyu" (Examples: Ragyuuru, Ragyuuga, Garuragyuuga) -'Kofaru'-: Means the spell will involve crystals. It is the trademark stem of Cherish. (Examples: Kofaru, Gou Kofaru, Gare Kofaru) -'Fanon'-: Means the spell will involve beasts. It is the trademark stem of Riou. (Examples: Fanon, Aagasu Fanon, Fanon Riou Diou) -'Shido'-: Means the spell will involve shadows. It is the trademark stem of Zaruchimu. (Examples: Ganzu Shidosen, Oruda Shidona, Shidona Sorudo) -'Gazu'-: Means the spell will involve axes. It is the trademark stem of Buzarai. (Examples: Gazuron, Gazushirudo, Raajia Gazun) -'Ginisu'-: Means the spell will involve light or lasers. It is the trademark stem of Keith. In the English Dub, it is called "Ginis". (Examples: Ganzu Ginisu, Amu Garuginisu, Doruginisu) -'Nio'-: Means the spell will involve transforming the shape of the body. It is the trademark stem of Riya. (Examples: Garubanio, Ganzu Niosen, Raajia Shirunio) -'Gadyuu'-: Means the spell will involve fire. It is the trademark stem of Fango. In the English Dub, it is called "Gadyu". (Examples: Gadyuusen, Rondo Gadyuu, Dio Gadyuuga) -'Fai'-: Another stem that involves fire. It's the trademark stem of Grisor. (Example: Faigar, Dino Faigar, Gigano Faidoruk) -'Fur'-: Another stem of fire. (Examples: Fureido) -'Basuka'-: Means the spell will involve using the armor one is wearing. It is the trademark stem of Gyaron. (Examples: Amu Basukarugu, Rei Basukarugu, Emarion Basukaado) -'Guno'-: Means the spell will involve snakes. It is the trademark stem of Jedyun. (Examles: Gunobion, Baagasu Gunobion, Bobi Gunobiguru) -'Buroa'-: Means the spell will involve a blast from a dragons mouth. It is the trademark stem of Ashuron. (Examples: Teoburoa, Dioga Buroa, Ganzu Buroa) -'Supurifo'-: Means that the spell negates other spells. It is the trademark shield of Clear Note. (Examples: Supurifo, Ba Supurifo, Kuea Supurifo) -'Radisu'-: Means that the spell will involve weakening or annhilation. It the trademark offense of Clear Note. In the English Dub, it is called "Radis" (Examples: Radisu, Raajia Radisu, Ranzu Radisu) -'Dioborosu'-: Means that the spell will involve dimensions. It is the trademark stem of Goomu. (Examples: Dioborosu, Bakureido Dioborosu, Uii Muu Uoo Jingamaru Dioborosu) -'Dezuru-/-Dezu'-: Means the spell will involve sand. It is the trademark stem of Ibaris. In the English Dub, it is called "Dezur". (Examples: Dezuruga, Gigano Dezuru) -'Bogi'-: Another laser stem. (Examples: Bogiruga, Gigano Bogiruga) -'Rozu'-: Means the spell will involve roses. It is the trade mark stem of Karurura. (Examples: Oru Rozuruga, Bazu Agurozesu) -'Nesh-/-Ne'-: Another stem meaning laser or energy. (Examples: Neshiru/Neshir, Neshiruga, Ganjasu Neshiruga) -'Maguru'-: Means the spell will involve the letter "V". It is the trademark stem of Victoreem. In the English Dub, it is called "Magur". (Examples: Maguruga, Maguru Yoyo, Chaguru) -'Mi-/-Mig-/-Migu'-: Means the spell will involve moons. It is the trademark stem of Reira. (Examples: Miguron, Mishirudo, Miberuna Ma Miguron) -'Begiru'-: Means the spell will involve missiles. It is the trademark stem of Dalumos. (Examples: Begirusen, Kiroro Amubegiru, Begirubao) -'Fure'-: Yet another laser stem. It is only used by Bamu. (Examples: Oru Fureiga, Ganjasu Farufurei) -'Erudo'-: Means the spell will involve a staff. It is the trademark stem of Tsaoron. (Examples: Erudo, Gou Erudo, Ganzu Erudo) -'Ryuu-': Means the spell will involve ghosts. It is the trademark stem of Belugimu E.O. In the English Dub, it is called "Ryu" (Examples: Gigano Ryuusu, Erumu Ryuuga, Ryuuzureedo Kiroro) -'Faru'-: Measn the spell will involve stars. It is the trademark stem of Pamun. In the English Dub, it is called, "Far". (Examples: Faruga, Ekuseresu Faruga, Orugo Faruzeruku) -'Zemoruku'-: Means the spell will involve turning armor into weapons. It is the trademark spell of Demolto. In the English Dub, it is called "Zemoruk". (Examples: Zemoruku, Ragianto Ji Zemoruku, Dioemuru Zemoruku). Prefixes Baou-: This is a prefix that is unique to Gash Bell. It was given to him by his father, the winner of the Mamono fight a thousand years ago, King Bell. "Baou" spells usually involve a dragon and are of an incredibly high power. (Examples: Baou Zakeruga, Baou Kurou Disugurugu) Ganzu-/Ganreizu-: "Ganzu", and the less common "Ganreizu" mean that the spell will be used in some kind of a rapid fashion. In the English Dub, it is sometimes called "Ganz" (Examples: Ganzu Garon, Ganzu Zegaru, Ganreizu Zakeru) Ekuseresu-: Ekuseresu, called "Excelles" in the English Dub, is a rare prefix that usually involves gathering into some form of an arrow or an "X"-Shaped blast. (Examples: Ekuseresu Zakeruga, Ekuseresu Faruga) Raajia-: Raajia, called "Raja" in the English Dub, is a confusing prefix because not many know its true meaning. It means that the spell will be large or will have a wide area. (Examples: Raajia Jugaro, Raajia Furizudo, Raajia Zerusen) Kuea-: Kuea is a rare prefix that means that the spell slows something down. (Examples: Kueaborotsu Gurabirei, Kuea Supurifo) Oru-: Oru, sometimes called "Or" in the English Dub, is a prefix meaning that the spell can be controlled by its Mamono. One can assume that it is an acronym for OpeRational. (Examples: Oru Dogurakeru, Oru Uigaru, Oruda Akuron) Redo-: Redo is a prefix that is seemingly unique to Wonlei. It means that the spell will involve the legs. (Examples: Redoruku, Gou Redoruku, Dio Redoruku) Garu-: Garu is a prefix meaning that the Mamono will spin like a drill during their attack. The way that he or she actually attacks varies. (Examples: Garu Redoruku, Garu Uruku, Garuzonisu) Doru-: Doru is a rare prefix meaning that the spell will wrap around the Mamono's arm and spin like a drill. This seems to be a favorite of Vincent Bali. (Examples: Doruzonisu, Digaru Doruzonisu, Doruginisu) Boru-: Boru is a rare prefix meaning that the spell will create an afterimage. (Examples: Boruku, Borusen) Aagasu-/Baagasu-: Aagasu is a prefix that means that the spell will spread out in a circular motion to have an incredible range. (Examples: Aagasu Aborodio, Aagasu Fanon, Baagasu Gunobion) Barudo-: Barudo is a rare prefix meaning that the spell will involve an attack from the body. (Examples: Barudo Gazuron, Barudo Niosen) Rior-: Rior is a rare prefix meaning that the spell will involve attacking two opponents at the same time. (Example: Rior Reis) Chaajiru-: Chaajiru is a rare prefix that means the spell is conditional and means that it must be charged in some way. Chaajiru is always its own word in a spell. Also, "Chaajiru" (Examples: Chaajiru Saifodon, Chaajiru Seshirudon, Chaajiru Imisudon) Rondo-: This prefix means the spell will be in the form of a whip. It's called "Rond" in English Dub. (Rond Radom/Rondo Radomu, Rondo Gadyuu) Ranzu-: A prefix that means the spell with take the shape of a lance. (Examples: Ranzu Radisu) Suffixes -'Shirudo/-Shiru/-Shi': A spell ending in Shirudo or Shiru (Shield in the English Dub) means that the spell will be a defensive spell, usually a shield or barrier. (Examples: Rashirudo, Seushiruo/Seushi, Ma Seshirudo) -'Ron': A suffix usually meaning the spell will be in a straight line or a spell that involves stretching something. (Examples: Juron, Garon, Amuron) -'Ruga': A suffix meaning that the spell will be a concentrated laser attack. Called "Ga" in English Dub. (Examples: Zakeruga, Oruga Reisu, Zegaruga, and Jikirga) -'Ruku': A suffix meaning that the body will be enhanced or transformed in some way. Called "Ruk" in English Dub. (Examples: Rauzaruku, Poruku, Shudoruku) -'Rusen/-Sen': A suffix meaning that some kind of projectile will be fired. (Examples: Dorusen, Zerusen, Guransen) -'Don': A suffix meaning that spell will be very large. (Examples: Dioga Gurabidon, Chaajiru Saifodon, Dioga Farisudon) -'Reido': A suffix meaning that something will come out of the user's mouth. This is common among Papipurio's spells. (Examples: Dareido, Poreido, Fureido) -'Do': A suffix meaning the spell will hinder one's movement. It's called "Dor" in the English Dub. (Examples: Jikerudo/Jikerdor, Claydo, Freezudo) -'Jio': A suffix meaning that the spell with affect condition of health. (Jioruk, Saifojio, Dioga Gorgojio) -'Bao': A suffix meaning the spell with have explosive effects. (Grounbao, Begriubao) -'Guru': A suffix meaning the spell that stores energy. Called "Gur" in the English Dub. (Examples: Chaguru/Chagur, Zaguruzemu/Zagurzem, Dragner Naguru) -'Barusuruku': (sounds like "Berserk", on japanese phonetics) A rare, but frightening suffix. When one hears this suffix, he or she can expect to see a monstrous transformation. (Examples: Girufadomu Barusuruku, Girugadomu Barusuruku) -'Disugurugu': Similar to the "Oru-" prefix. This suffix means that the Mamono will create something very large that he or she will control with his or her own power. (Examples: Baou Kurou Disugurugu, Agio Disugurugu, Teiru Disugurugu) -'Garugo': A suffix meaning the spell will involve spikes coming out of the ground. (Examples: Gikor Garugo) Classification Spells go up and down on a classification level. Usually a spell of a certain level will begin with said level. This chart will show the levels from highest to lowest. -'Shin': The most powerful class of spells. The all aspect of a spell are increased exponentially. -'Dioga': Basically a more powerful version of the aspects of Gigano . -'Gigano': Much like Dino, Teo, and Raja, the spell posseses even greater size, rage, and attack power. -'Raja': Spell is increased in range and is slightly stronger, though weaker than a Gigano-Class spell. -'Teo': Deals with increasing a spell's range of attack. -'Dino':The size of a spell is increased. -'Gou/Go': A stronger version of a certain spell. -Regular: Stand/basic spell, mostly the first. Category:Content Category:Information Category:List